Scooby Doo And The Return To Moonscar Island
by JugheadJones102
Summary: 39 years ago, Scooby and his friends embarked on a mystery that led them to a mysterious island which had been haunted for hundreds of years and the scariest part was that they encountered real danger there. And now, after 39 years, they thought they had put to rest the mystery of the island. Will the mystery of Zombie Island return for it last time of terror?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_February 21, 2037_

_6:35 PM_

It was a dark and rainy day in the city of Crystal Cove. The Mystery Inc kids were sitting in The Mystery Machine flipping through their small TV finding something to watch until they reach the beginning of Elvira. This was Belle's favorite show.

"Hello, sweeties. It's me, Elvira. Your fabulous hostess with the mostess back to put the horrible in horror."

"Why is this your favorite show, Belle?" Tracy asked.

"Let's just say, this is what started me liking the supernatural when I was a kid."

"This is so the most boring show ever."

"Oh, hush, Ronny."

"Alright, sweeties. It's that time for that lucky someone to win a getaway vacation to an island resort."

"Since when was there going to be a contest on The Elvira Show?" Belle asked in shock.

Elvira walked over to her rotatable coffin and started turning. Belle watched with excitement as Elvira took out a folded piece of paper and opened it.

"Congratulations to…Isabella Blake!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as Belle's name was announced on Live TV.

"Isabella is allowed to bring how many guests and pets she can bring. Wait, pets? That's what it says, folks. We'll send you your tickets after you call us at 1-800-666-666 during the break and tell us how many will be coming on vacation with you. Also, after the break, I'll answer questions from the lovely audience. See you soon, sweeties and congratulations, Isabella."

Belle jumped with joy as she found out that she won tickets to an island resort. Daphne and Fred heard the commotion and came to The Mystery Machine.

"What are you so excited about, Belle?" Daphne asked.

"Mom, you're looking at a girl who won tickets to an island resort on Elvira's show."

"What, how did you win tickets to an island resort?" Fred asked.

"How the heck should I know. If you guys will excuse me, I going to call the show and tell them how many are going with me."

"And who's all going on this trip with you if you don't mind me asking?"

"All of us including Amber and Scooby. And Flim Flam, of course."

"So that would make 11 tickets for all of us. Wait, including Scooby and Amber?"

"That's what Elvira said."

Daphne was surprised that Scooby and Amber were invited as well; Belle ran inside to call the TV station for the tickets.

"I am getting a bad feeling about this, Fred."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I think we all need to get away from everything and relax."

"I think your right. Alright gang, let's start packing." Daphne said as everyone left to go pack for the vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next morning, everyone placed their luggage in The Mystery Machine while Daphne was double checking to make sure nobody forgot anything.

"I think that's everything." She said.

"Thanks, for letting come on this trip, Belle. I need a vacation from work." Flim Flam said.

"No problem. Anything for my friends and family. It's still a mystery on how I won, but I'm not worried about that right now."

"Do you have the directions to the island, Belle?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it says here that it's in New Orleans. Maybe we can see the sights before we get to the island."

"That's a good idea, Belle. I always wanted to go back to New Orleans." Velma said as she put her luggage into The Mystery Machine.

"Y'all went to New Orleans, mom?" Tracy asked.

"Sure did and that is where they have some of the best food in the world."

Shaggy and Scooby's eyes lit up with delight.

"And to the best of my knowledge the best ghosts."

Shaggy and Scooby's attitude changed from delight to fright.

"Like, me and Scoob have changed our minds, we'll stay here instead."

"Come on dad, we all need this vacation." Billy said as they got into The Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby were the last to get in and they were on the road to the interstate. Along the way to New Orleans, they solved various mysteries from a moat monster in an old castle to a werewolf in a local cemetery and soon had a whole collection full of masks in their mask organizer. They soon reached New Orleans and rested at the Andrew Jackson Hotel until morning. The next morning, they stopped at the local marketplace and looked around. Belle was looking around at jewelry when someone called her.

"Excuse me, miss?" The mysterious voice said as Belle turned around to see a woman standing in front of her.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"My name is Carlotta. I was wondering if you'd like to have your fortune told."

"Sorry, I don't have enough money."

"No worries, this one is for free. Come."

Belle followed Carlotta to her wagon. As they got in and took a seat, the crystal ball started to glow.

"Don't worry, I'm a real fortune teller. Tell me, what brings you to New Orleans, my dear?"

"I won this contest for an island resort located outside New Orleans. Here, I have the directions to it." Belle handed her the directions. Carlotta looked at the location and gasped in shock.

"My dear, you should not go there."

"Why not, Ms. Carlotta?"

"Because this island is cursed and has had a lot of disappearances over the last few hundred years."

"What kind of curse?"

"The curse is this, in the 1700s, villagers settled there until a pirate named Morgan Moonscar landed on the island to bury his treasure and as he did, he drove the islanders into the bayou. 3 of the villagers called upon their cat god to get revenge and so, he changed them into cat creatures and they destroyed Moonscar and his crew. So now, every harvest moon, the cat creatures will drain the lifeforce of victims lured to the island to rejuvenate them for another few hundred years. Ms. Blake, I beg of you, don't go to the island or you'll suffer the same fate as those who never came back."

"Look, I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. I still want to go there and see for myself what you're telling me and if what you say is true, then we have a mystery on our hands."

"Very well." She said as she got up from her chair and handed Belle a necklace that was shaped like a cat. "Take this, it'll protect you and those around you from harm and is waterproof so you don't have to take it off when you take a shower. Never take it off."

"I won't. Thank you for the warning and the necklace. I better get going."

"Be careful." Carlotta said as Belle shut the door and walked back to the Mystery Machine.

Soon, Belle joined the rest of the gang back at the van and loaded up. Daphne pulled Belle aside for a second.

"Belle, where did you get that necklace from?"

"This woman named Carlotta gave it to me. I don't think we should go to this resort anymore."

"Why the sudden change? One minute you're all excited for this trip and the next minute-"

"I think we're in grave danger." Belle said all shook up. "She told me that the island we're going to is cursed."

"What do you mean cursed?"

"She told me that a pirate named Morgan Moonscar was killed on the island by cat people."

"Cat people? Morgan Moonscar? Is this from one of your scary stories? Look, once we get to the island resort, you'll forget all about cat people and whoever Morgan Moonscar is. Come on, we better get going or we'll miss the ferry." She said as she got into the passenger side of the van. Belle hoped that Daphne was right and got into the van and they were on their way.

As they drove to the ferry, she sat next to their built in computer and looked up Morgan Moonscar and found a vintage newspaper article from the 1700s that read:

_ "Morgan Moonscar, the nutorious pirate has mysteriously vanished and was last seen in the Louisiana bayou. The treasure and the body of Morgan Moonscar has still never been recovered or found."_

"I have to save this." She said as she printed off the article and put it in her back pocket to show them later.

Soon, the gang reached the ferry gate and saw someone waiting for them.

"Are you the contest winners?"

"Yes, sir. And you are?"

"I'm Jack, the ferry captain, welcome to the Moonstar Island resort. Mr. Smithee told me to come and greet you since he couldn't make it to greet you personally."

"That's alright, as long we had someone to greet us." Velma said as they drove the van toward the ferry and placed it in park.

"Like, do you sell food on this ferry? We're starved." Shaggy asked Jack.

"Yes, if you'll follow me and don't worry, if we run out of food, there's plenty more at the resort."

"Excuse me, Jack? But, where is this island resort that we're going to?"

"They say that it's the darkest reaches of Davy Jones' locker but I don't believe that nonsense. You must be Isabella, the contest winner. May I have the honor of shaking your hand, Miss Blake."

"Sure." She said as she shook his hand. As she did, she backed away in shock.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Blake?"

"Yeah, everything's ok. I got to go help my friend with the bags." She said as she went to go find Flim Flam.

"Hey, Belle. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Can we talk?"

"Sure." He said as he and Belle got into the van and Belle made sure that they weren't being watched and closed the door.

"Flim Flam, I think we're in grave danger."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you remember that shield that appeared out of nowhere when we were fighting the 13th ghost?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, something else started happening that goes along with it. When I shaking hands with Jack, I saw something that shocked me."

"What was it?"

"I saw him but it wasn't him. I think he's a cat creature Carlotta warned me about."

"Who's Carlotta?"

"She was a gypsy I saw when we were in the marketplace. She told me about a curse that inhabits the island."

"Sounds like we've got a mystery on our hands. But what about the vision? How do you know it happened?"

"I had this feeling that I've never felt before."

"I have a theory and bare with me on this, I think you might be a witch. I mean think about it, the shield, the vision. How could anyone do that if they're not a witch."

"If what you say is true, then there might be more to this then we think."

"Maybe. Since we're talking in private, there's something I would like to ask you."

"Yes?"

"First off, I got your note."

"What note?"

"The note you gave me when we were in the Himalayas."

"Oh, yeah. What about it?"

"I just want to say, I love you too and would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Really? I say yes. You've just brightened my day. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, we better join the others."

"Right. If we do have a mystery on our hands, will you solve it with me?"

"Absolutely." He said as he gave Belle a kiss on the cheek and walked up to the captain's quarters. "Hey, cap. When do we reach the resort?"

"Not long because we're here." Jack said as Belle and Flim Flam looked outside the window to see the island in front of them. Belle and Flim Flam exchanged looks of worry at each other as they approached the island.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As the gang approached the dock, they saw two greeters who looked frightened like they had seen a ghost.

"Hello there, you must be Mr. Smith's—"

"Get Out!" The male greeter said to Belle and Flim Flam "This place is haunted, leave while you still have the chance."

"Well, I guess that must be the island greeting here. Well, 'Get Out' to you too." Flim Flam said pretending not to care.

"We planned on it, right now." He said as they ran toward the ferry hoping to catch it before it left the dock.

Everybody got into the Mystery Machine including Jack, who guided them to the resort.

"We better be careful. The road's a little bumpy." He said as they drove toward the hotel. He was right, the gang started bouncing up and down on the bumpy road. Soon, they were off the bumpy road and back on smooth road. They soon reached the hotel and saw how gorgeous it was.

"There it is. Welcome to the Moonstar Island resort." Jack said as they drove up toward the hotel where someone was standing in front of the stairs.

"Hello, you must be the lucky contest winner. I'm Edgar Smithee, the owner of the Moonstar Island resort and these are the staff attending to your needs, Mona and Linda."

"It's a pleasure to be at your service Ms. Blake." Mona said as she and Linda shook Belle's hand and as they did, Belle got the same feeling she had earlier on the ferry.

"If you'll follow me into the resort, I'll show you to your rooms. But, I have a one or two rules you must follow. 1. Do not let your dogs chase my cats."

"Don't you worry about Scooby and Amber, Mr. Smithee. We'll made sure they don't chase your cats."

" The second rule is to have fun and don't you worry about the expenses here, everything is paid for, except for the damages you make."

"Excuse me for asking this question, Mr. Smithee but, is this place haunted?"

"Yes, this is an old hotel, with some restless spirits."

Shaggy and Scooby exchanged scared looks at each other as they entered the hotel lobby and signed in the guest book. As they signed in, Belle noticed names of previous guests before them. One of the dates she noticed was from the night before the Elvira show.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smithee? But, what happened to Danny Evernever?"

"He checked out in the middle of the night screaming about zombies and cat people trying to get him but all that's just nonsense I hear from people who had the same experience as he did. But let's not worry about that now, let's go have some fun." He said as he went toward his office door. "If you need me, I'll be in here doing work as usual." He said as he closed the door.

"Hey, Belle. Do you want to go find something to eat in the kitchen?" Flim Flam asked her as he entered the hallway.

"Sure, I am kind of getting hungry from the long journey." She said and followed him into the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, they looked around the cabinets to find something to eat. As Belle looked in one of the bottom cabinets, she noticed a button inside.

"Flim Flam, I think I found something."

He walks over toward her. "What do you think it does?"

"I don't know. Maybe it'll give us a clue to the mystery of Moonscar Island." She said as she climbed in the cabinet and pressed the button and it opened a trap door which made Belle fall inside and land inside a mysterious cave.

"Belle, are you alright?"

"Yeah, like mother, like daughter, huh?"

"Stay there, I'm coming down."

As she waited for Flim Flam in the cave, Belle took out her flashlight and started looking around to see where she was. As she did, she stumbled upon a statue. Flim Flam soon joined her in the cave.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"It looks like a statue of a cat creature and maybe it has something to do with the island and the cat people." Belle said as she walked close to the cat statue. As she did, she felt the same feeling that she had everytime she had a vision.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"I'm having that feeling again from the statue. Maybe it'll give us a clue to the island's curse." She said as she touched the statue with her hand and as she did, she froze and stood there like she was in a trance

"Belle?!" He shouted as he ran toward her frozen body trying to wake her from her trance.

Belle opened her eyes and looked to see that she was not in the cave anymore and as she looked around, she saw smoke rising from the trees ahead and ran toward it to find people dancing in front of the statue she saw earlier.

"Where am I?" She wondered to herself as she walked toward the statue.

"Hello, welcome to our bountiful harvest. What is your name, my dear?"

"Belle, and what are your names?"

"I'm Simone, Simone Lenoir."

"And my name is Lena, Lena Dupree."

Belle froze. She had seen those faces before.

"Come join us, you must be starving." Lena said as they walked toward a table covered with food and had a seat.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is that statue of?" Belle asked them.

"That is our cat god. We look up to him for this bountiful harvest we're having."

Belle looked at the statue and thought for a moment "So, that is the same statue we found in the cave." She turned and looked at Lena and Simone for a moment and then it hits her "They look kind of like Mona and Linda from the resort and—" Her thoughts were cut short over the sound of the gasps heard behind her and looked to see people standing in front of her. She gasped in shock to realize that the people standing in front of her was Morgan Moonscar and his crew.

"No, it can't be." She said as Moonscar and his crew charged at them. Simone screamed as her, Lena and Belle ran away to the trees nearby. Suddenly, she was transported into another sight on the island and this time, Moonscar was there watching one of his crew members digging a hole. As he did, they looked up to see shadowy figures walking toward them. Belle watched as she witnessed Moonscar's execution as he was drained of his lifeforce and turned into a zombie.

Belle screamed in terror as she awoke from her trance. Flim Flam ran toward her and shook her.

"Belle, wake up! Belle!" He shouted as Belle came back from her vision.

"Flim Flam, it was so horrible." She said as she cried in his arms still traumatized from the vision. Suddenly, her pendant started to glow.

"What's happening?" He wondered as they looked down. Then, another light shined behind them and it was coming from the moondial. They walked over and the light from the pendant grew brighter and brighter as they drew closer.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Hand me you necklace, Belle." He said as Belle handed Flim Flam her pendant and laid it on the cat symbol and like a magnet, it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a burst of light emerged from the moondial and circled around Belle and Flim Flam and as it did, the burst of light submerged into the ground.

"Where did it go?" Belle asked as they looked at the spot where it vanished without a trace.

"I don't know. What do you think-?" He was interrupted by the sound of Belle screaming. He looked down and saw a hand rising from the ground and jumped back.

"RUN!" Belle shouted as they ran toward the wall and watched as zombies rose from the ground and started walked toward them.

"We've got to find a way out of here." Flim Flam said as the zombies drew closer toward them. Belle looked around until she saw a door behind the zombies.

"There's our way out. It's our only chance."

"Are you crazy?!"

"What choice do we have?" She said as they ran on top of the zombies to get to the other side. Suddenly, one of the zombies grabbed her legs. "Flim Flam, help me!"

"Belle, hang on!" He ran toward her and kicked the zombie in the face. As she tried to break free, the zombie who grabbed her spoke to her.

"GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN, YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE." After the zombie spoke to her, he let go of her.

"Come on." Flim Flam said as they ran toward the door and ran through the dark cave toward a fork in the cave. "Which way?!"

"That way, hurry." She said as they ran through more of the cave. They soon reached a dead end.

"What do we do now?! We're trapped."

Belle thought for a moment. She had that feeling again.

"Quick, Boost me up and hand me a stick." She said as Flim Flam placed her on his shoulders. She tapped the ground and it felt like she struck wood. She tapped it again and it started to collapse and it turned out to be part of the stairs from the house and ran up the stairs.

"Hurry, we have to find a way to pull that up before the zombies get here." Belle said trying to find a way to close it and spotted the handle on the middle step.

"Flim Flam, help me with this handle and hurry."

They grabbed the handle and lifted the stairs until they couldn't see the entrance anymore.

"Whew, that was a close one."

"Yeah, I think we tell the gang about this, they've got to know about this." Flim Flam said.

"Tell us about what?" A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Tracy standing at the top of the stairs. "Tell us what?"

"Well…? Let's head back to our room and we'll tell you." Belle said as they walked back toward their room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Let me get this straight. So, you saw this gypsy woman named Carlotta and she told you that this island is cursed and is inhabited by cat people and zombies!?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy, right?" Flim Flam asked.

"Yes! This is crazy. What else are you keeping from us, Belle?"

"Well, you could say, a lot."

"What is it now?"

"Well…apparently, I have super powers."

"That's a very good lie you guys conducted."

"It's no joke, I'll show you. Give me your hand." Tracy gave Belle her hand and Belle closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly, she had that feeling again and Tracy watched as Belle froze jut like in the cave with Flim Flam. A few minutes later, Belle returned from her trance and looked at Tracy.

"Tracy, what have you've been hiding from us?"

"I'm not hiding anything, I swear."

"Tracy, I know you're keeping something from us. Please, tell us."

"Fine, I'll tell you but it has to stay between us. You see, I've been dating someone for awhile now. Her name is Angel Duncan, please don't tell my parents about this"

"Tracy, we promise not to tell anyone about this and while we're on the subject of dating, I'm dating someone too."

"Who?"

"Me."

"You two are dating? That's so awesome and I got to say, I'm shook that you have superpowers. You kind of remind me of Steven."

"Who's Steven?"

"Steven Universe? He's half gem and half human."

"Oh, that Steven. You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're learning about your powers after all."

"That's true."

"But what about the zombies you guys saw? Did they do or say anything to you?"

"One of them did say something when he grabbed me."

"What was it?" Tracy asked.

"He told me to leave and that we're not safe here."

"He said that? But all I heard was just the moaning and groaning they were making." Flim Flam said.

"How did it all happen? When did the zombies show up?"

"They showed up after I had a traumatizing vision and Flim Flam placing my pendant on a cat symbol on the moondial in the cave."

"I think we should tell your mom about this. Maybe she might have some secrets of her own."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, she did recognize the pendant when we were at the marketplace. She's bound to know something." Belle said as she heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Edgar standing there.

"Sorry to intrude on your conversation, Ms. Blake. I just came to tell you're mother was looking for you three."

"No need for apologies, Mr. Smithee, we'll be down in a minute."

"Take all the time you need, Ms. Blake, she's waiting for you in the Library."

"Thank you, Mr. Smithee for the heads up."

"Not at all, Ms. Blake. Not at all." He said as he closed the door.

"Maybe this is an opportunity to talk to your mom about this." Tracy said.

"Right, maybe we can finally get some answers." Belle said as they walked out of the bedroom. In the far corner, a shadowy figure looked at them as they walked away to the library and then vanished back into the shadows.

In the library, Daphne was sitting in the chair looking out the window seeing the view of the front of the resort.

"You wanted to see us, mom?"

"Yeah, I did. There's something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?"

"I had this dream that you and Flim Flam were attacked by zombies and then turned into one yourselves."

"About that dream, we need to talk to you about that." Belle said as they sat down across from Daphne.

"What about my dream? Were you really attacked by zombies?"

"What do you know about the zombies, Ms. Blake?" Tracy asked her.

"Well, about 39 years ago, I was working at a TV station when Mystery Inc went our separate ways. I was determined to find a real supernatural case and not some guy in a mask. We searched every including Moonscar Island and when we got to the island and arrived at a house a lot like this hotel and there we met some very unusual people. Lena, Simone, Jacques, Beau the gardener and even Snakebite Scruggs. As we were on the island, we were attacked by zombies but we later found out that the zombies were actually victims of the cat people who have been draining innocent bystanders in order to stay for more than 200 years."

"Let me guess, the cat people were originally villagers who survived the pirate Morgan Moonscar when he landed on the island to bury his treasure. The survivors called upon their cat god to get revenge. So he changed them into werecats." Belle said

"Right and they were going to steal our lifeforce too. Something they could only do during the harvest moon but we were able to stop them and they melted into nothing. How did you know about the villagers part?"

"Well, the reason why I knew about it is…..I had a vision about it. I've been getting a lot of them. I think I might be a witch, mom."

"I'm sorry, you might be a what?!" She asked her all shook up.

"Yeah, you see when we fought the 13th ghost in the Himalayan temple, a shield magically appeared out of nowhere. We couldn't figure out why, but now I think I'm starting to put two and two together."

Daphne looked down in sadness. "You're right, it's time to tell you the truth about your powers. You see, before you were born, I had a baby shower and everybody gave me gifts including Mr. VanGhoul and his gift was for whoever the baby was, they would either be a witch or a warlock and when you were born, we knew you be filled with his magic. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this island or about your powers. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I know you didn't want to tell me because you wanted to protect me and Ronny. But from now on, no more secrets, ok?"

"Ok." Daphne said as she hugged Belle. "So, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean, Ms. Blake?"

"I mean, what's the plan for stopping the cat people. Do you even have a clue who they are?"

"Edgar, Mona, Linda and Jack are the cat people. I know this because I've had visions after I shook their hands on the boat and at the front of the hotel and I have reason to believe that Mona and Linda are actually Lena and Simone."

"How do you know?"

"When I had a vision in the cave, I saw them in old puritan clothes and they looked just like them."

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and there stood Mona.

"Sorry for the interruption. But Mr. Smithee just wanted to let you know that dinner will be served soon in the dining room."

"Great, I'm starved." Tracy said as they walked into the dining room. As they did, Daphne looked down the hall and saw a shadowy figure watching her. She kept walking into the dining room pretending she didn't see it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

As they entered the dining room, they saw the gorgeous plates and silverware placed on the table.

"The dining room is beautiful, Mr. Smithee."

"Thank you, Ms. Blake. But, I'm afraid your dogs will have to eat in the kitchen."

"May I make a suggestion, Mr. Smithee? Belle asked. "Why don't we let Amber and Scooby eat in The Mystery Machine so that way if there are cats in the kitchen, they won't chase after them."

"Good idea, Ms. Blake . Why don't you go ahead and take them to your 'Mystery Machine' and I'll fix them some plates." He said as Belle took Amber and Scooby to the van. As she did, she felt nauseous and collapsed onto the floor.

"Belle!" Daphne and Flim Flam shouted as they got up from the table and ran toward her.

"Oh, dear. Is she ok?" Linda shouted as her and Mona ran toward her.

"We'll take her outside to get some fresh air." Daphne said as Flim Flam carried her into the van.

"I'll get her some water." Mona said running back into the house toward the kitchen.

Belle opened her eyes and realized she wasn't on the floor anymore. She was back in the cave and this time, Edgar, Mona and Linda were there.

"What are we going to do about the girl? She'll ruin everything." Mona asked

"Don't worry about her, Simone. Everything is under control. She'll be the first to be drained of her lifeforce and then we'll have all the power to live for hundreds even thousands of years. Won't that be grand, Isabella?" He said as he turned his head to see Belle hiding behind the wall. He charged at her and as he did, she vanished.

He growled and said, "Like I said, everything is under control."

Belle rose with great shock as she looked at Edgar, giving her a evil look on his face. Suddenly, the wind started to blow and the clouds started to form a circular cloud and green light struck from the cloud and into the ground below.

"No! Not again." Daphne said as she hugged Belle like a teddy bear as she watched people rising from the ground.

"Zoinks! It's a regular zombie jamboree all over again!"

"Hurry, get back to the hotel." Fred said as they ran back to the hotel and bolted the doors.

"That should keep them out." Linda said.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here when there are zombies out there."

"We don't have to, follow me." Edgar said as they followed him toward the stairs and twisted the handle until the stairs opened into a secret staircase to a tunnel. Belle realized it was the same one her and Flim Flam came through.

"Since when was there a passageway in the stairs?" Fred asked

"We were wondering the same thing at first. But we soon learned that this was built during the civil war to hide from Union soldiers." Linda said as they entered the secret passage way.

They walked through the tunnel for a while until they reached two tunnels.

"This way." Edgar said as they walked toward a door which led to the lair that Belle and Flim Flam saw earlier.

"Like, Where are we?"

"This looks familiar, haven't we been here before?"

"Why don't you guys ask these three?" Belle said.

"What are you talking about, Belle?" Billy asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? This is where the cat people tried to steal our families lifeforce the last time they were here and those three are cat creatures." Belle said.

Edgar clapped his hands slowly "Very clever, Isabella, but it's too late." He said as he laughed with evil in his eyes. In his hands, he held two dolls in his hands which looked like Daphne and Velma and placed them faced down on the wall. As he did, Daphne and Velma flew toward the cave walls, then Fred and soon everyone was on the same wall.

"I guess these dolls do come in handy, don't they." He said as Mona and Linda placed the dolls in front of the cat god statue. "The harvest will so reach the midnight point on the moondial and then the ceremony will begin."

"What ceremony and what are you planning to do to us?" Billy asked

"The ceremony where every harvest moon we must drain the lifeforce from people lured to the island to give us power and immortality." He said as he started to change into a monster which made everyone gasp.

"You won't get away with this, Edgar!"

"We've been getting away with it for a few hundred years, haven't we, Isabella?"

"What does she mean, Belle?" Fred asked in shock.

"Didn't she tell you, Fred? She is a witch who knew who we really were from the beginning."

"Is that true, Belle?" He asked as Belle lowered her head with a sad look on her face.

Suddenly, Belle was lifted off of the ground and started to fly toward Edgar who was holding Belle's doll. Mona and Linda pulled her to the ground as she flew closer.

"If you're as old as you say you are, then I'll bet you three are the ones who found Moonscar's lost treasure." Velma said

"Don't mention that name, he was the cause of all of this and the destruction of my ancestors Lena and Simone few years later by your parents. Luckily, I was able to bring them back by using the pendant and this spell I got from that gypsy woman."

"Carlotta?! What did you do to her?" Belle shouted.

"She refused to give it to me. So, I cast a hypnotic spell on her and she wouldn't have had a choice but to give the spell to me. She must've woke up and warned you about this place. That's why I came back after you left with the pendent and I brung her here. Lena, will you go get Carlotta and bring her here?"

"My pleasure." She said as she walked toward a wooden door which used to be a prison for the victims lured to the island. Lena opened the door and out came Carlotta who looked like she was in a fight with Edgar.

"What are you going to do to her, you monster?"

"Simple, she will be the first to go." He said as they grabbed her and started to drain her and as they did, Belle suddenly broke free and charged at the creatures with her magic shield to save Carlotta. She threw her shield toward them and they flew back as they were wacked in the head with Belle's shield. She ran to Carlotta who almost looked like a zombie.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she grabbed Carlotta by the shoulders. Suddenly, Carlotta's zombie face started o change back to her young self.

"Thank you, I was beginning to feel like a raisin." Carlotta said as Belle helped her back up on her feet.

"Hurry, go free my friends and family, I'll take care of these three."

Carlotta ran toward the cat god statue and started untying the gang from their voodoo dolls. As she did, she turned around and saw Edgar, Lena and Simone getting back up. "Belle, look out!"

Belle turned around and saw Edgar, Lena and Simone back on their feet.

"We've had enough of you, you meddling girl." He said as they started to change into werecats. After they changed, they charged at Belle who was ready to fight the three werecats. Carlotta grabbed Belle by the arm and started to run.

"This way!" She said as they ran toward the exit. As they drew closer, a werecat stood in front of them. It was Jack, the ferry captain, he was a werecat too. They ran in the other direction away from Jack, the werecat and headed toward the door that Belle and Flim Flam went through to escape the zombies the first time. They ran toward the door and as they did, the door burst into pieces revealing the zombies that Belle saw earlier. They had come to the rescue and walked toward the werecats.

"Hurry, now's our chance to escape." Carlotta said as they all ran toward the broken door and toward the secret passageway which led back toward the house. As they ran, the werecats were right behind them.

"Like, their gaining on us." Shaggy shouted as they reached the passageway entrance.

"Hurry, help me get this down." They pulled the stairs down and ran up into the house. Belle grabbed the handle and pulled the stairs back up.

"They won't be following us anytime soon." Belle said. Suddenly, the werecats bursted through the passageway and landed in front of the gang. They started to draw closer toward the gang and Belle drew her magic shield out to protect them. Jack whacked the shield out of Belle's hand and onto the floor. They were trapped until Belle thought of something.

"Flim Flam, what time is it?"

"You're worrying about the time now?"

"Just tell me!"

"It's about to be midnight in 3…2…1."

Suddenly, the werecats started to scream in pain as smoked rose from their bodies.

"Looks like your nine lives are up, Edgar." She said as they watched in shock as the werecats turn into dust. Soon, the zombie drew closer toward the gang and as they did, they started to turn back into skeletons and the green light started to appear in front of the gang as a giant floating ball. The doors suddenly opened and the green light flew through the doors and into the sky and vanished like a baseball from a home run.

"Is it over, Carlotta?"

"It's over, the zombies are finally at peace once more."

"Hopefully, we stopped all of them." Daphne said.

"We'll go check just to make sure. Belle said as her and Flim Flam went back toward the lair door and looked around. They walked toward the moondial and Belle noticed something in the shadows.

"Please don't let that be another werecat." Belle said as they drew closer toward they eyes staring at them. It was a little kitten with more cats following behind.

"Whew, at least it wasn't a werecat."

"Or more of Moonscar's zombie crew."

Suddenly, the cats walked toward a spot in the cave and started to dig. They were curious as to why the cats were digging in that spot. Belle casted a digging spell and the hole was soon turning into a pit until it hit something. Belle got into the hole and pulled the mysterious box out of the ground. Flim Flam grabbed the other half of the box and placed it down on the ground. As Belle got out of the hole, they started to open the box and their mouths dropped with complete shock. They had found the lost treasure of Morgan Moonscar.

"I can't believe it, we've actually found Moonscar's lost treasure." She said as she hugged Flim Flam. "Thanks to you cats. We better bring this back up to the rest of the gang." They carried the chest back with them to the gang.

As they carried the chest back up the stairs, the gang's mouth dropped in shock.

"Is that…..?" Daphne almost asked.

"The treasure of Morgan Moonscar."

"I thought it wasn't real?" Velma asked.

"It's real all right." Flim Flam said.

"Wow, this is….Incredible!" Daphne said with excitement as she looked at the treasure. The chest was filled with crowns, jewelry, and a lot of coins from the time of Moonscar.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Fred asked.

"We'll figure that out once we get off the island." Daphne said

"But what about the cats? We can't let them stay here without someone to take care of them." Belle asked as she patted one of the cats on the head.

"We'll take them with us and they can come live with me until I find them good homes." Carlotta said as she picked up a white, snowy kitten and placed it on her chest.


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Suddenly, the house started to shake and walls started to collapse.

"We've got to get out of here!" Daphne shouted as they ran outside to the Mystery Machine and drove toward the ferry. As they did, they watched as the hotel started to collapse.

"Hurry, mom!"

"This is as fast as the van can go." She said as they drew closer toward the ferry. Suddenly, a green lightning bolt shot from the sky and struck the ferry. Daphne stepped on the brakes as hard as she could to avoid the fire. Belle and Carlotta looked out the van doors and saw the island they were on started to sink.

"I think we better find another way off the island."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because the island is starting to sink."

Daphne thought for a moment.

"Belle, do you know how to make that shield?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to try to make a shield as big as you can make it."

"Are you crazy? I'm still trying to figure out how it works."

"It's our only chance to get off the island."

They watch as part of the island started to shake and collapse.

"Everybody, hold onto something." Daphne said as she grabbed onto the steering wheel and closed her eyes as the island they were on sank into the bayou with the rest of the island. The bayou was calm and silent until a shadow in the water started to emerge. It was The Mystery Machine in a bubble.

"Are we dead?" Daphne asked as she opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she saw a pink bubble all around her. "Belle, you did it!"

"Turn on the raft and let's get out of here." Belle said as Daphne pressed the raft button and the bubble disappeared. They all got out of the van and watched as the remaining part of the island started to sink into the ocean with the rest of the island.

"Is everyone ok?" Daphne asked as they all shook their heads yes. She turned to Belle and gave her the biggest hug anyone has ever given her.

"Belle, you did it! You saved us from being cat chow for the cat creatures. It's too bad we don't have any souvenirs from our trip."

"I was able to grab some." Belle said as she showed everyone Simone's necklace and a video camera that was covered in mud.

"How were you able to find to get the necklace off the moondial and where did you find the camera?"

"When I was walking around the trail Edgar mentioned, I saw something in the mud. So I went to investigate and it turned out to be a video camera."

"At least we have the Mystery Machine's built in lab." Fred said as Daphne, Belle and Flim Flam entered the van and placed it on the light up table. Flim Flam got some gloves and pressed the eject button. They were amazed as the tape was still in excellent condition.

"Let's place this in the cassette player and see what's on it." Belle said as Flim Flam placed the tape in the player and clicked play. As the tape started to play, they noticed that Daphne was in a shot with a blond haired woman.

"Here we are in Ms. Simone Lenoir's kitchen. Where we've had our 1st encounter with the supernatural spirits of Moonscar Mansion. You can feel the chill in the air."

"Jinkies! This is footage from our last trip to the island."

"I thought it was lost when it sank in the quicksand?"

"Well, it looks like it not lost anymore. Thanks to you Belle, we have evidence that there were zombies on the island. It's too bad that it doesn't have evidence that there were cat creatures on the island as well." Daphne said disappointed.

"At least we have my necklace that one of the cat creatures wore."

"Well, even though we don't have most of our evidence we wanted, at least we're off the island and safe and next time we go on a vacation, we go somewhere with no ghosts, zombies or any supernatural spirits."

They all agreed as they sailed back to New Orleans. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them and turned around to find that it was Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs growling.

"Like, sorry, all that running around must have made us hungry." He said as they all laughed

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOO!"

"And Amber Doo too."

THE END


End file.
